The present invention relates to a method for soldering leads to electrical components, particularly electrical capacitors with synthetic films as the dielectrics, regenerable thin coatings, and front contact layers consisting of solder metal. A lead is brought over the front contact layer and two electrodes are impressed on the lead. The lead on which the electrodes are impressed is therefore contacted and heated by an electrical current, and is pressed into the solder which thereby melts.
Such a method is known from the German Utility Model No. 66 10 477, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,244, incorporated herein by reference. According to this method, leads are contacted by electrodes and melted into the solder metal at two locations which lie behind one another in the axial direction of the wire.